the_ninth_agefandomcom-20200214-history
Highborn Elves
fr:Hautes Lignées elfiques The Highborn Elves are a playable faction in the game The 9th Age: Fantasy Battles. Known as the Arandai, they make up the Arandai Empire, with outposts and naval presence around the world. Their homeland is the island of Celeda Ablan. The Arandai Empire was presumably founded in the Second Age. It is ruled by the Pearl Queen, who sits on the Pearl Throne, in the capital of Aldan. History Origin Main article: Elves In the First Age, the elven species were slaves to the Saurians, like most humanoid species The World Hymn: The 1st Age (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p126). During the rebellion of the slaves, the elves are said to have taken lead. Jorge Zamoran; An account of the peoples, nations and monsters which inhabit the world: Elves (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p138) , and later many elves are said to have migrated out. Those that did became known as the Arandai. They built towns and towers in Vetia, and eventually build boat to conquer the rivers and the seas. They sailed to a group of white island in the Great Ocean, and named them Celeda Ablan - meaning 'White Islands'. Account by Rodomonte (The 9th Scroll, issue 9, p21) .]] The Arandai are said to have returned to Vetia at some point. When they did, they gave the dwarves logging rights of the forests. This upset the Trewi living there who retaliated against the dwarves. The dwarves saw this as a breach of agreement, and so animosity between all three factions was sparked. Account by Rodomonte (The 9th Scroll, issue 9, p21) The colonisation of Celeda Ablan took place in the Second AgeThe World Hymn: the 2nd Age (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p127), therefore we consider that to be when the nation of the Arandai is founded. The Arandai Empire Celeda Ablan became the home of the Arandai, and the centre of their empire Jorge Zamoran; An account of the peoples, nations and monsters which inhabit the world: Highborn Elves (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p138)Informative text about the Highborn Elves (The 9th Scroll, issue 9, p20) . They established colonies and outposts from Silexia in the westInformative text about the Dread Elves (The[[The 9th Scroll| 9th Scroll]], issue 6, p26) ' to Sagarika in the eastGeorg Eber; Herbarium Sagarikense (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p47'') , from Nedarac in the north to Celed Ryman in the south . While also maintaining a presence in mainland Vetia Account by Rodomonte (The 9th Scroll, issue 9, p21) . In Sagarika, the Arandai sponsored the Zuratha Empire to help them overthrow the Ogre Khanate who ruled there. The Arandai succeeded the ogres as both an economic and military power, establishing many fortresses. Diary of Malatesta da Pontefreddo, mercenary commander (The 9th Scroll, issue 7, p8) However, the Arandai Empire has since shrunk . Only a few of the fortresses remain in Sagarika, under presure from the humans . Mainland Vetia is all but abandoned, and the colonies in Silexia rebelled and formed the Republic of Dathen, also known as the Dread Elves. Some say that the decline of the Arandai has stopped. Instead, their territories are supposedly growing on every continent. Geography Celeda Ablan Main article: Celeda Ablan as shown in Gercator's map.]] The homeland of the Arandai, Celeda Ablan, is an island in the Great Ocean Meradus Gercator (962 A.S.) Map of the Lands and People of the 9th Age (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p125) . It has been described as an island with white cliffs, much greenery and a rainy weather. The capital of the Arandai Empire, Aldan, is situated on the souther end of the island, and is said to have a dual harbour, one called the Pearl HarbourInterview with Sigmund Selig, the Great Sage, seventh session (The 9th Scroll, issue 17, p10) . On the island can also be found the libraries of Asfad, the towers of Canrac, the mountains of Ryma, the highlands of E Belag, and the fields of Erle. It is rumoured that the marches in southestern Celeda Ablan is home to an infestation of Scraplings. On the west side of the island lies several smaller islands , presumably these are the ones known as the String. The fleet of the empire is said to have its base among these. Some ways of the coast of Celeda Ablan lies a small island called the Rock. People wishing to enter the Pearl Harbour are made to wait there to be vetted and scrutinised. Colonies Though the influence of the Arandai Empire has shrunk, they still have many colonies and outposts, supposedly on every continent. Among them are: * Nedarac, described as a citadel in the icy north, a place where Phoenix eggs are found. * Gan Dareb, a strategic stronghold in the Middle Sea. * Celed Ryman, a fortress monastery in the far south of the Great ocean, known for magical studies. * Smaller outposts and fortresses in Sagarika Diary of Malatesta da Pontefreddo, mercenary commander (The 9th Scroll, issue 7, p8) , among them Acsagrec Transcript of interrogation, Her Majesty’s Court at Acsagrec (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p38). * Smaller outposts in Taphria. * Smaller outposts around the Sea of Thirst. Religion Main article: Elven deities The religion of the Arandai is not explored in detail in the available material. The closest mention is in an account by Jorge Zamoran Jorge Zamoran; An account of the peoples, nations and monsters which inhabit the world: Dread Elves (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p139), where he mentions the Daeb worshipping a darker version of gods known as the Holy Trinities. Given the relationship between the Arandai and the Daeb, the Arandai presumably worships the 'normal' version of these trinities. Economy The Arandai are said to be an awe-inspiring naval power , probably the greatest the world has ever seen. This also gives them dominance over naval trade. Jorge Zamoran; An account of the peoples, nations and monsters which inhabit the world: Highborn Elves (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p138) Trading with the Arandai on their home island of Celeda Ablan is said to be a tricky matter. Merchants are made to wait, either on their ships or on the desolate Rock a few ways off the coast. The Rock nowadays has a makeshift market The Empire of Sonnstahl trade with the Arandai from within their own borders in the city of Alfhaven. Letter from Chancellor Eckhardt to Emperor Matthias, 955 A.S. (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p107) From Virentia, the Arandai control the trade of coffee and chocolate. Letter from Werner Geetz (''The 9th Scroll, issue 5,' p37) A remarkable portion of the Arandai economy is supposedly focused on the import of camillia from Sagarika. Georg Eber; Herbarium Sagarikense (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p47) Government Main article: Pearl Queen The Arandai Empire is a monarchy, ruled by the Pearl Queen, sometimes refereed to as the White QueenLetter of Count Heinrich Deitor II (The 9th Scroll, issue 9, p21)Diary of Cesare Federici (The 9th Scroll, issue 9, p21) . She rules the empire from the Pearl ThroneInformative text about the Dread Elves (The[[The 9th Scroll| 9th Scroll]], issue 6, p26') ' , situated in the capital city of Aldan. Besides the Pearl Queen, there is also the Imperial Council. . There are supposedly three main political faction within the Imperial Council: Letter of Count Heinrich Deitor II (The 9th Scroll, issue 9, p21) * The Isolationists - who focus on the internal affairs of the Celeda Ablan. * The Imperialists - who wish to expand the empire and win international prestige. * The Mercantile faction - . Military .]]The Arandai are said to maintain military forces all across their home island of Celeda Ablan. Some say this suggests that they are conscious of threats arriving on their island. Royal Navy The Royal Navy of the White Queen are said to be the most functional of all navies in the world. They have superb vessels and excellent sailing capacity. Crewed by their naval infantry, the Sea Guard, they also have perfect coordination between their many ports. The islands near Celeda Ablan known as the String are said to house the base of the the Royal Navy. Orders of the Pearl Throne There are two military orders that answer directly to the Pearl Throne. The Grey Watchers act as the eyes and ears of the queen herself. Conducting espionage and oversight, they are known and feared from Tsuandan to Virentia. The other order of the White Queen is the Queen's Guard. Detachments of which are sometimes sent on special missions, where they lead the naval troops of the empire against the enemies of the crown. Magic Use The Arandai are said to be masters of magic, supposedly only rivalled by the Cuatls. Though tireless efforts they have advanced their grasp of the magical arts. With preparation they can exert impressive levels of control over the environment, the elements and magic itself. On races and their magic (The 9th Scroll, issue 5, p8) On Celeda Ablan, the libraries of Asfad and the towers of Canrac are both places where their mages and scholars of the Arandai study magic. The fortress monastery of Celed Ryman in the sourthern parts of the Great Ocean is also a place of magical studies. Magic users of the Highborn Elves have access to the following paths: * Cosmology * Divination * Pyromancy * Alchemy * Druidism * Shamanism * Witchcraft Sources Category:Factions fr:Hautes Lignées elfiques Category:Highborn Elves Category:Arandai Empire